1:2 Morning - Xan
Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 7:53 AM It's fairly late in the morning of day 2, after the first batch of people have left the kitchen, Lucy hops downstairs, her hair still wet from a shower. She's wearing a long loose tee with the words 'I've beat cancer's butt! Twice!' written on it along with yoga pants and colorful toe socks. Right behind her is Mr. Kibbles, happily following. "I smell bacon!" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 7:59 AM Xan had remained in the kitchen after everyone else flown out and put on a pot of coffee, of which he poured himself a cup, Now stood finger swirling above the liquid which seemed to follow suit. "Mm, something called gravy and biscuits over there," he gestures with a nod of his head. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:00 AM "Cool!" Lucy says, hopping more than walking. "Who made that?" Before she grabs herself a plate, Lucy sets down a bowl for Mr. Kibbles and fills it with dog food, Mr. Kibbles excitedly eats it. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:03 AM "Mm, some quirky girl who has been nicknaming people. I haven't caught her name yet," he says bringing his coffee up to his lips his eyes falling on Mr Kibbles. "Impressive... dog?" he compliment hesitantly. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:04 AM "That's Mr. Kibbles, he's a sweetheart." Lucy says as she grabs herself a plate of food. "So, what's your name?" Lucy asks, her mouth full. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:07 AM "A clear example of not judging a book by its cover, hmm?" He points out and then starts to take her in more a charmed smile settling on his lips as she posed her question. "You can call me Xan. My full names a mouthful. Yourself?" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:08 AM "Lucy." She says, her mouth still full. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:09 AM "Nice to meet you, Lucy" he nods his head turning a little in the direction of the coffee pot. "Wanna cup?" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:11 AM Lucy shakes her head, then swallows her food. "Coffee's gross." She hops over to the cupboard and starts looking around. She triumphantly takes out a big tub. "Hot cocoa's where it's at!"(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:13 AM "That one" he says gesturing to a cupboard where he had spotted the cocoa when grabbing the coffee. "You're just full of energy, aren't you?" he murmured with a smaller smile, this one slightly sad but quickly hidden. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:14 AM "I don't have time to be down, Xan!" Lucy says, preparing the cup and waiting for the kettle. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:16 AM Xan watched her calmly taking a sip of his drink. "So, what got you in to Ravenhold?" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:19 AM "Well, I was in the hospital, getting chemo when this big dump monster attacked. I could, move and I thought, well I'm gonna die! BUt then this girl came faster than I could see, she got me out and saved me and I was super grateful, she inspired me to get in. Her name's blur, she's a senior here and she's super cool! You should've seen the way she moves and everything." Lucy keeps gushing about Blur for a moment, it is perhaps obvious she has a crush to everyone, except her. "Anyway, like my parents were like 'once you recover, you can apply' and I did, I applied, and I got accepted first try!" Lucy has a big grin as she finishes her story. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:25 AM No matter how much Lucy rambled on Xan remained calmed and seemed to pay close attention. At the end a chuckle left his lips and he smiled at her. "Well, that is incredibly poetic. Have you bumped into her yet?" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:27 AM "Nah, I mean we've only been here for a night. Haven't even had our first class yet!" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:28 AM "With the way you speak about her I'm surprised finding her wasn't your first priority" he shrugs putting aside his now empty cup of coffee. Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:29 AM "Why?" Lucy asks with a laugh. Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:30 AM Xan tilts his head and finally keys on to her ignorance to her own crush. "Oh, was just a feeling I got" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:31 AM "Oh okay." Lucy shrugs. "I'll probably see her real soon, it's not that big a school." Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:33 AM "Probably" Xan says as he stands straight heading for the door pausing as he passed her to pat her shoulder. "I wish you luck when you do. For now I have to go wake Rista, see you in class?" Kali the Heterophobe - Today at 8:34 AM "Okay!" Lucy says, just as the electric kettle finishes. "Cocoa time!" Lucy the Great and Honorable - Today at 8:35 AM Xan smiles and then heads out the kitchen.